Codominance: Kyle Rayner
by Larfleeze
Summary: What happens when you give a fifteen year old rebel with a strong will the most powerful weapon in the universe? He uses it to fight for the liberation of all from the establishment, of course. All for the greater good. Or at least he thinks so. Shall be set in a combined universe of various comic book publishers (Marvel, DC, etc.).
1. Kindling a Lantern

**Codominance: Kyle Rayner**

Hello readers. This story is based on a concept I once used in a DC Comics roleplay that reimagined characters in a manner similar to Marvel's 'Ultimate' line. I envisioned the fourth Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) as a teenaged boy with a personality similar to a wayward Peter Parker. I promise future entries shall be much meatier and longer. If this goes well I may make a few other series that share a universe with this one. So, with no further adieu, I present to you: The Teen Lantern.

* * *

**Codominance: Kyle Rayner**

**Darkest Shade of Green:**

**Kindling a Lantern**

**Manhattan, New York**

**7:30 AM**

"GERING-DING-DING-DING-DING-DE-DING-DE-DING!"

Long strands of wild black hair swung upward before returning to their resting place. The strands felt heavy against the cheeks of a fifteen year old Kyle Rayner.

Sitting up, he was gasping hard, sputtering like a madman who'd nearly drowned, and his eyes were wild like a cornered animal.

After strafing his gaze to the right of his bed, Kyle realized what had disrupted his slumber.

So his hands launched outward, jumping at his nemesis, strangling it. With one hand, he lifted it up, and with the other, he smacked it until he found the 'snooze' button.

Monday mornings always had a way of being more baneful than death. Especially in the case of Kyle.

Throwing his bedsheet aside, Kyle swiveled out of bed and stood up for a minute, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He knew it was going to be a long day, he just couldn't realize how long.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York**

**7:50 AM**

Taking short, quick steps and keeping his head down, Kyle scurried through one of New York's infamous alleyways. His hands in his sweater pockets made him look insignificant at best, or so he hoped. The trip to his bus stop usually took about ten minutes on foot. But, cutting through the alleys, it usually took him about three. Going through the alleys anytime of day, but especially before the sun was out, was just asking for trouble. But, to Kyle, and probably only Kyle, it was worth it.

About midway through though, he heard a voice.

"Hey kid! Ya' got any change to spare?"

Kyle sped up a bit, not acknowledging the gruff sounding man behind him.

"Kid! I'm talkin' to you!" The sound of a can getting kicked aside rang in Kyle's ears as he he realized the man was coming closer.

Ripping his hands out of his pockets, Kyle took off, rocketing into a fully-fledged sprint.

The man behind him decided against letting Kyle go. So, he too, started running.

Bits of water shot up from the uneven pavement as Kyle blitzed through the alley, thrusting off the rubber tips of his shoes. But surely enough, his pursuer was faster.

The man latched onto the arm of Kyle's jacket, snatching him back and forcing him to the ground like an anchor. And like a sailor, he smelt like a combination of stale beer and old rat urine. Raising a muddy boot behind his back and thrusting it forward, the man's foot crashed into Kyle's ribs.

Kyle Gasped and sputtered! He swore he felt his brain jump out his skull.

The boot came again. And again. Each time the kicks came faster and the path they'd taken grew shorter.

So Kyle rolled onto his stomach and curled up like an armadillo.

Now, though, the kicks were coming at regular intervals, like the assailant was keeping a beat.

1, 2, 3, Kick. 1, 2, Kick. 1, 2, 3, Kick.

Kyle counted them out, timing it like he would a piece of music. And right before the boot should've swung, Kyle sprang up like a cobra. He lurched toward the man who'd been beating him fist-first, cracking the vicious would-be-mugger across the jaw.

But then, after the criminal was strewn across the ground, an ominous green light began to glow from the end of the alley Kyle had been heading towards. It grew brighter steadily until Kyle looked behind himself and saw it shining brilliantly. It was almost blinding.

But the green light came closer, hovering in Kyle's face until he recognized it for what it was: A Green Lantern Corps ring.

It said: "Kyle Rayner of Sector 2814, you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."


	2. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps

**Codominance: Kyle Rayner**

**Previously:** After getting up in the morning (an epic battle of itself), Kyle began the trip to his bus stop down an infamous alleyway where he was mugged. At which point he was beaten, before managing to subdue his assailant. Then, he was approached by a glowing Green Lantern ring.

* * *

**Codominance: Kyle Rayner**

**Darkest Shade of Green:**

**"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps"**

**Manhattan, New York, USA**

**7:50 AM, Monday Morning**

"Kyle Rayner of Sector 2814, you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

Shining and hovering in front of him, the ring emitted a brief message in a monotone voice before zipping onto Kyle's middle finger on his right hand.

He looked down towards it and stopped.

He was almost as still as an ice sculpture, and his breathing was just as quiet.

He wasn't paralyzed or unable to move; he was awestruck.

Pulsing through his veins, he could feel the might of a thousand armies. The energy of the ring felt like it had energized his blood. So he savored the feeling. It was interesting to feel powerful for once. It felt fresh to know he had the ability to assume he was the toughest guy in the room. While he was mulling over the implications, he never forgot a simple fact: It felt good.

So, he tightened his fingers into a fist, raised his hand, and rested it in front of his face. It was amazing.

Then, it shattered the serenity, saying, "Prepare for orientation."

Kyle flinched and flung his hand away from his face. He took two quick steps back to catch his breath before stopping and considering what it was saying.

"Orientation? Orientation of what?"

"Orientation of Policing Sector Two-Eight-One-Four."

Then, in an instant, the ring flashed and created a protective aura around Kyle while rocketing upward into the black New York-sky.

Kyle wanted to look back, to see the alley look smaller and smaller as the ring took him further and further away. But, it was so much more interesting to look to the sky. What, only moments before, had been a flat sheet, now appeared as an endless ocean, and he felt like he was just on the coast.

Like any little boy who wants the cookies on top of the fridge, Kyle reached for the stars, or at least he tried. His arms were stuck to his side, not like they were held in place, but just like he didn't have the will to move them.

So, approaching the field of stars, Kyle relaxed and enjoyed the ride through the cosmos. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying it deep down or he really would rather be at school.

* * *

**"Not New York", Center of the Universe**

**8:30 AM [Earth Time]**

After flowing through the universe for over half an hour, he was finally in range of a deep-green planet, far more luminous than the moon of Earth. The entire planet seemed to glow with an emerald radiance that could only be described as: Inspiring.

After Kyle was in range of the planet, the ring brought him to a smooth surface of an asteroid. This astroid, in particular, was known as the training ground for the Corps.

He stood still for several seconds. Then he waved his arms a little bit. Then his legs.

It was a bit scary at first because he was in outer space. But then he noticed something: He couldn't feel the difference between the asteroid and earth.

The asteroid itself was rock hard and was slowly turning like a ball rolling. But the supposed environmental factors of space? He felt none of them. It felt like Earth's gravity, at least the pressure, he was breathing perfectly fine, and the greatest surprise of them all: He was actually warm.

"I thought space was supposed to be cold," Kyle murmured, actually hearing the sound without any air whatsoever.

Then, a deep voice behind him boomed, "That's because of your aura."

Kyle jumped six feet high, literally! Instinctively tucking his knees in front of him. He threw his hand into his wild dark hair and brushed all the way to his neck.

Realizing he was floating back down, Kyle twisted his arms to spin around and face the source of the voice.

"JESUS CHRIST!" He hollered as he looked at the titanic being before him.

"I get that a lot." The giant said, smirking.

"Who are you?" Kyle demanded, shrilly.

"Simmer down, Poozer." Raising his arms, the giant said, "I am Kilowogg, drill sergeant and training instructor of the Green Lantern Corps, the most powerful police force in the universe, operating from its heart. Follow me," he said, turning his back to Kyle and marching away.

* * *

**Asteroid orbiting around Oa, The Center of The Universe**

**8:45 AM [Earth Time]**

Trekking across the surface of the asteroid, Kilowogg led the young initiate to a smooth road carved out of the celestial stone.

Kyle, now slightly anxious and full of adrenaline, became quite curious about the road and, in regards to it, asked a question.

"Where are we going, _Kill-A-Hog_?"

The senior Lantern stopped dead in his tracks. Kyle heard his nostrils flare before, with all his willpower, Kilowogg calmly turned around and looked Kyle directly in the eye.

"My name is Kilowogg," he paused, stern and intensely, taking deep breaths and biting back his rage. "And I'm taking you to the Lantern Academy."

Kyle'd meant to make a witty retort, maybe laugh obnoxiously, or something of that sort. But, he was just too busy feeling his heart jump out of his ribs.

So he followed behind the humongous pink instructor. Kyle couldn't help but notice that Kilowogg had an incredible amount of muscle mass and truly resembled a humanoid version of a hippopotamus, only with a smaller jaw and tusks in comparison with the african earthling.

"So... what are we going to do?" Kyle asked, rather meekly.

Kilowogg, not once looking back at Kyle, answered: "Its not what 'we're' doing, but what 'you're' doing." He let it sink in, then continued, "I'll be monitoring you, facilitating your training, and your introducing you to your squad."

"Squad? What squad?" Kyle scratched his head and contorted his countenance.

"2814-B. You are the second Green Lantern that is currently assigned to Sector 2814. Each squad has a Green, Blue, Saphire, and Indigo Lantern on it. And there are two representatives per Corps in each sector. It just so happens that humans make excellent Lanterns, and your entire squad is from Earth."

Kyle smiled a bit when he heard that his home world fully represented his sector at the moment. So, picking up his pace a little bit, he jogged forward and caught up to Kilowogg, and then he stood next to him and looked up into his instructor's eyes.

"Would you know who all is on the Squad?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't." Kilowogg grumbled.

"Come on, how come you can't tell me who to expect?" Kyle raised his voice and attempted to keep going until Kilowogg gave up. "You know everything about the Lanterns except for the one thing that I want to know. And its just one thing-"

"Because!" Kilowogg barked, launching a volley of sticky spit into Kyle's face, which was blocked by his protective aura, "I don't have the entire roster for the Lantern Corps memorized!"

Kyle raised his arms to block the spit from his face and backed away from the temperamental trainer.

_Couldn't hurt for him to get a breath-mint,_ Kyle mused to himself as he let the elder Lantern relax a tad bit.

The rest of the way, Kyle trailed behind Kilowogg and kept quiet. So quiet, in fact, that Kilowogg wondered several times if Kyle was still behind him. But, unfortunately for the senior Lantern, he was still back there every time.

But finally, on the horizon, a giant arena shaped like the Roman Coliseum came into view. It didn't have any obvious entrances like doors or the like. And, like the Roman Coliseum, it also didn't have a roof.

When they were a bit closer, Kilowogg rose above the ground, hovering with the power of his ring, and he spread his arms.

He yelled, "Kyle Rayner! I give you: The Lantern Academy. Welcome, to The Green Lantern Corps!"

* * *

**Now, in case you people haven't noticed, one of the liberties I've taken, this being AU and all, is that the three Corps of Green, Blue, Saphire, and the Indigo Tribe all unite to act as a single larger Lantern Corps. And Marvel's 'Nova Corps' acts as a black ops extension of the Lantern Corps. Now, I actually got that idea from another RPG I used to play. However, putting the Lanterns into small squads in each sector was my idea.**

**Despite a lack of Marvel characters thus far, the following chapters should include some.**


End file.
